cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Ergo
Ruler of Abo Island and Minister of internal Affairs from Fly. Also head reporter for the SUN Spot and IDC Informer Known for creating avatars in signatures at WP, IDC, SUN, and Fly Past Alliances: Wolfpack Imperial Defensive Coalition State of Unified Nations History Birth and Founding of Abo Island At the urging of his RL roommate, General Ergo entered the Cybernations world on December 12, 2007. He immediately set to work forming the beginnings of a nation that would soon become home to the wandering, nationless people of Icelandia. Abo Island started out as a green nation and immediately sought out trades to better it's economy. Joining Wolfpack After receiving untold amounts of recruitment messages, General Ergo set to work on identifying exactly which alliance would put the people of Abo Island in the best care possible. His search turned up Wolfpack, a friendly group with an academy to teach the new ruler the ropes of this new role playing game he had begun. General Ergo went through the academy as a politics major and set up embassies in CPCN and Umbrella. He was also quickly promoted to captain in the Wolfpack military as part of the 'Wild Bunch'. Abo Island flourished under the wolfpack banner for weeks to come. The Wolfpack War On the 8th of March, YourLurkingShadow, leader of the Packs academy, was revealed to have been conducting spying missions on members of the continuum and RoT using multiple accounts. Under the feeling the Wolfpack leadership were responsible for his actions the whole alliance was therefore deemed guilty of spying. The Situation quickly snowballed leading to the cancellation of the MDP with GGA, and the PIAT with Sparta, the MDP with FEAR remained intact but they were relieved of there duties by the Beta because he saw no point in dragging them into an un-winnable war. The official Status of the majority of Planet Bobs Alliances was against the pack. Luckily, Abo Island was able to slip into peace mode before war could be declared on it. It was really hard for General Ergo and people of Abo Island to watch in horror and virtually helpless as the good nations of wolfpack were torn apart by the onslaught of attacking forces. All the people could hope to do is sit and collect for a while in hopes of being able to aid the pack when it was all over. Individual Surrender terms offered to the pack caused a difference of opinion within the pack. One side believing surrendering was the only way to survive and move forward. The other side believing the more people that kept the WOLFPACK AA, the stronger negotiating position the pack had. The pack accepted a peace agreement offered to them on the 22nd of March which ended the hostilities, which allowed the pack to remain as an alliance, but limited military and put them under the attackers Protection for a period of 90 days. The Imperial Defensive Coalition General Ergo and population of Abo Island were left uneasy at the thought of how wolfpack had dealt with the accusations, and felt that it was time, at least for a while, to leave the pack and see what else was out there in the CN Universe. Other members of the pack including awhitman,DJTJ7 (also known as Flint)), Mclumpster, and Flyskate decided it was time to form a new alliance. One where experienced players of CN could sit back and not have to worry about being attacked, and help build each other up. This safe haven soon came to be known as the Imperial Defensive Coalition when the Grizzly Tribe led by Deadeye joined the ranks of these members that left wolfpack. The time spent in IDC was a welcome boon to the economy and overall welfare of Abo Island. General Ergo, in the spirit of IDC being a yellow alliance reformed Abo Island into a yellow nation It's people once again felt peace at being in a safe alliance, and aid was being sent in the form of 15kk every ten days to General Ergo, who spent it wisely and helped to bring the nation to its current glory. In the few months that Abo Island was part of IDC it's NS tripled and Abo Island started rising in the global ranking of nations. While here, General Ergo was a part of the High Consul and offered any and all services he could to the members of IDC, and served well. Soon top officials in IDC became interested in a merge, to bring power back to the yellow sphere. A Merge Into SUN SUN offered a chance to become one of the biggest yellow alliances through a merge with IDC, and General Ergo felt that he owed it to the people of Abo Island to be part of a decent sized alliance. Soon the merge talks were over and Abo Island served as the base for the SUN Ministry of Recruitment. General Ergo and the good people of Abo Island sent out literally hundreds of recruitment messages to no avail. The press for the IDC Informer was reworked to house the new publication, The SUN Spot. With a merge having just taken place there was lots of work for the people of Abo Island and the government of SUN. Abo Island Military's First Action Abo Island's first military action was against Akaironman of Gslkjf who didn't follow through with his promises one too many times and was sentenced to ZI by the SUN government. Beginning on June 19, hostilities have not ended, though it looks like a sure-fire victory for the well-disciplined troops under General Ergo's Command. His nation is currently in Anarchy and it doesn't look like he's coming out thanks to the Abo Island Military, The Ocean Military (under the command of Jacques Cousteau), and Terrorville's Military (under the command of Terror1. So far 6,122 attacking and 1,182 defending Abo Island casualties have been lost, but the reports of losses of enemy forces are triple or more that. Category:Leaders Category:Individuals